


Get Your Head in the Game

by BabeRubeRuthless



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Football | Soccer, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot What Plot, i was sleep deprived when i wrote this, namo - Freeform, okay there's a small plot, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRubeRuthless/pseuds/BabeRubeRuthless
Summary: There was a tightening in my chest as I watched her choose three other people. I should have known better than to think today would be any different than the others. Dahyun never chose me first.





	Get Your Head in the Game

"She's definitely attractive."

"Will you shut up?" I exclaimed. I grumbled under my breath as she continued rambling. I’ve listened to Momo go on and on for the last fifteen minutes and I was starting to regret inviting her out to lunch. Track practice finished early this morning before the sweltering heat set in and we took advantage of the rare free time we have and the free ice cream in the cafeteria.

"If you like her then go say something,” Momo replied, completely unfazed by my dark mood.

"It's not that easy," I said as I stared at the object of my affection. She sat on the other end of the cafeteria laughing and giving high-fives to the other students surrounding her table. Dahyun looked so amazing in her soccer uniform that hugged her in all the right places.

"Hey, stop drooling and go talk to her. You two have every class together this semester, so she should at least recognize you!"

I glared at my quickly becoming an ex-friend before continuing my observation. How could someone be so sexy without even trying? "I bet she has a boyfriend," I mumbled as I rested my chin on my hand.

"With an ass like that, maybe but my money is on no boyfriend and she’s probably gayer than you," Momo replied. This time I ignored her. My dark glares weren't affecting her anymore and today, Momo was committed to making my life a living hell.

"And why would you think that?" I asked. I had to bite. She baited me with the gay comment and now I was a caught fish being reeled in. I glanced over to see Momo tapping away at her cell phone.

"Because the girl lives and breathes soccer like it’s the meaning of life and avoids men like the plague. She’s either super gay or you stand no chance against her real lover, the soccer ball," Momo answered with a shrug.

"Her lover, the soccer ball?" I asked.

Momo rolled her eyes. "I swear if marrying inanimate objects was legal, she’d put a ring on it," she replied.  

I turned my attention back to the distant table with a small sigh. Was Dahyun gay? Momo was right. She never showed any interest in a guy, but that didn't mean she was gay. Maybe she was just very committed to her studies and soccer always seemed to take up her free time? Maybe I should have played soccer?

I mentally shook that thought out of my head. I was a sprinter, an amazing one, but that still didn't mean I couldn't play soccer. Thankfully, I was born with enough athletic ability to be average at any other sport besides track. I never had to worry about embarrassing myself in gym class and I was usually chosen first when teams were formed.

"She never chose me first," I said with a heavy sigh.  

I ignored Momo’s agitated grunt as the other girl continued punching at her cell phone. Even though I loved Momo like a sister, she wasn’t the best person to go to for advice. 90% of what came out of her mouth was pure, unfiltered BS. Sometimes comical and other times aggravating. Besides, we’ve been friends for far too long and knew each other too well for me to seek other advice-givers. The few times Momo advice worked outweighed all the other times it didn't and she was the only person on campus I considered a true friend.

"What's the point of crushing over somebody if you never confess?" Momo asked. "Either tell her how you feel or move on. There's plenty of other fish in the sea."

I glare at her. "How would you like it if I said that about your crush?" I exclaimed. "Don't you think it's time to confess to her? It's been a few months."  

Momo pursed her lips as her tapping slowed down. "Unlike you, my dear friend, I confessed to Nayeon last week and things turned out quite nicely for me."

"You’re dating?"  

She shook her head. "She said she needs time to think about her decision," Momo said in a nasally imitation that sounded nothing like Nayeon.

"Isn't that worse?" I asked. "Now she knows how you feel and you're still sitting in the dark." I smirked as she dropped her cell on the table and glared at me. A small part of me wished the screen had cracked so both of us could wallow in our 'depressed and angry at the world' mood.

"Shouldn't this conversation be about you?" Momo asked in a clipped tone.

"Maybe-"

"Sana!" The voice of my fantasies washed over me and I spun around to see Dahyun and a few of her teammates standing there. I heard Momo's soft snicker but my mind couldn't work fast enough to do anything but stare with my mouth hanging open.

"Huh?" I managed to say after what seemed like eternity. My face grew hot as Dahyun grinned down at me.  

Why did she have to look this good? She looked even better up close. If she was average, I wouldn't have this problem. I could chat with her without talking incoherently because my mind went numb. The two years spent with her would have been different and I’d be over there at her table instead of staring at her from a distance.

"Great!" She exclaimed.  

I snapped out of my thoughts as Dahyun patted me on the shoulder before sauntering away. What just happened? Did I just miss an entire conversation with her?!?

I looked over to see Momo laughing at me.

"I should’ve filmed that," Momo said through tears. "You just sat there nodding with your mouth hanging open. Good job Sana! Now she probably thinks you have the IQ of a gerbil."  

I covered my face as Momo fell over in her seat laughing.

"What did I do?" I mumbled.

My only chance at speaking to Dahyun was ruined. This talented brain had let me down and in the most humiliating way. I peeked through my fingers at Momo, whose smile only widened as she stared back.

"You, my dear friend, agreed to play soccer with Dahyun and her friends in a few minutes," Momo said as she stood. "Well, let's not keep them waiting."  

My legs felt like jell-o as she lifted me out of my seat and guided me towards the cafeteria exit.  

Soccer? I had agreed to soccer? Why would Dahyun even ask me to play with her? She had enough friends to hang out with without having to include me in the mix. In fact, we never had a full conversation together and have been in the same classes for two years.

I barely got control of my wobbly legs again when we arrived at the soccer field. Dahyun and six of her friends stood on the sidelines of the empty field. I dropped my bag on the ground as I stared at the other girls warming up. Why did I agree to this?

"Don't worry I won't leave you here by yourself," Momo whispered as she backed away towards the stands, "Somebody's got to be here to laugh at your antics."  

She hopped onto the second row and started tapping on her phone again as she waited for the game to start. I took a calming breath and jogged over to the small group.

"Oh, you made it!" Dahyun said with a bright smile. I smiled back as the others stood up.

"Unnie, we're doing shirts and skins again?" A really short girl asked. Shirts and skins? Girls did that?

“But we’re girls,” I exclaimed. One of the other players I recognized as Joy from chemistry class glared at me.

“It’s 98 degrees and 100 percent humidity out here. We’re taking our shirts off.”

My retort died on the tip of my tongue and my eyes widened as Dahyun grabbed the hem of her jersey. I choked on air as her toned abs were suddenly on full display. Dahyun wore a sports tank top that stopped at her mid-stomach and hugged her like a second layer of skin. Nobody else seemed to notice my drooling so I took the opportunity to drag my eyes from her face all the way down to the top of her shorts. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment at Momo's screeching laughter from the bleachers.

"What's wrong with her," one of the other girls asked. I snatched my eyes away from the god-like body and shrugged.

"Okay! I'll choose my players and the rest of you can be the shirt team," Dahyun said as she surveyed the group.

"No fair!” Joy exclaimed, “why can't we have two captains and they can choose their teams?"

"Because there's only one captain on this team," Dahyun replied with a smirk. She ignored everyone’s grumbling and surveyed the group before her.

I could feel her eyes burning a hole into me as she glanced over my body before moving on to the next player. Her usual playful look became intense as she contemplated her potential team.

"Sana!" She suddenly shouted. I nearly collapsed as my name rolled out her mouth. Dahyun grinned.

"I’ve decided to change the rules. You be the shirt captain and guard me. Let's see if the track captain can beat the soccer captain."  

There was a tightening in my chest as I watched her choose three other people. I should have known better than to think today would be any different than the others. Dahyun never chose me first.

**********

Most of the game was nothing but a blur; however, one thing stood out to me. Dahyun's sweaty body was bombarding my mind with mental images that would make the most seasoned film star blush. On more than one occasion, I found myself pressed against the body I dreamed about so many times as we dueled for the ball. The smirk she gave as she finally broke loose left me gasping for air and stuttering incoherently to my agitated teammates. Dahyun's team was leading by one point and the next one was for the win.  

"Come on, Sana! Get your head in the game!" One of my teammates yelled at me. I nodded as we got into position in the middle of the field. I stepped up to the ball and looked at Dahyun standing across from me. My breathing stuttered as she stared into my eyes with that intense look I'd grown to love. I stared back, keeping myself from glancing down at her slightly swollen lips she'd been chewing on or her glistening abs. Gosh, how could a human being glisten like that?

It was a stare down between the two captains. I sucked in a ragged breath and before I could exhale, dust was all that was left in front of me as Dahyun slipped away with the ball. I turned and ran after her.  

I had a longer stride and easily closed the distance between us. Unfortunately, my mind hadn't caught up to my body as I got close enough to touch her. I panted as I ran alongside her and glanced ahead to see the goal quickly approaching. Before I could stop myself, I did the only thing that popped into my jumbled mind. I closed my eyes and threw myself at my long time crush.  

"Foul!" I heard someone shout in the distance. "Foul, foul, foul!  Free shot!"  

I opened my eyes to find myself in a mess of tangled limbs on the grass with Dahyun's weight conveniently crushing me. We both tried getting up at the same time and our struggling did nothing to stop the flashes of a withering Dahyun from entering my mind. I stopped moving and allowed her to push herself up before propping myself on my elbows.  

By now both teams surrounded us. I started to get up when a hand was suddenly shoved in front of my face. Dahyun stared down at me, her expression unreadable. I accepted the offer and sprang onto my feet as she pulled. She still hadn't released my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of irritation before she smirked at me.

"That's a free kick for me," she said in her smooth voice. I nodded as she finally let go and picked up the ball. She placed it in position a few feet away from the goal and kicked.  

The keeper threw herself in front of the shot and blocked the goal. She caught the ball with a load thud that nearly took her to her knees. Her pained look showed she wasn’t as happy as the rest of us as she tossed the ball back before squatting down to catch her breath.

"Aw, quit being a baby, Jeongyeon. You're a keeper for a reason," One of the girls shouted. I laughed as Jeongyeon flipped her off with both hands as she stood up. The feeling of being watched forced me to look over and I met Dahyun's eyes. They weren't as intense as before but I couldn't figure out the expression on her face.

"Still game point for us," she said as she backed away.  

I followed my team and got back into formation and this time I didn't allow her to slip away. We dueled for the ball until a quick turn threw me off balance and gave her an opening for a pass. I kept pace with her for the rest of the game, but Dahyun's obvious talent in soccer outweighed my own average ability. The game was over as she pulled far enough away from me to accept another pass and send the ball flying into the net with a swift kick.

I flopped down onto my back and tried to calm my panting as her team celebrated. It was the same position she found me in a few minutes later. I looked at the woman standing over me.  

"No hard feelings, right?" Dahyun asked, with her usual soft expression. She'd put her jersey back on, and I was already starting to miss the new Dahyun I'd seen a few minutes ago on the field.

"No," I answered as I let her pull me up. We stood there staring at each other before she finally looked away.

"The team want to go eat pizza. You want to come?" She asked. I nodded and was rewarded with one of her dazzling smiles. She slung her arm around my shoulder and we both walked back towards the main campus. Momo had already disappeared along with my bag long before the game had even ended.

"Do you have extra clothes in the locker room?” I asked. “Momo took my bag." I pointed at my now grass-stained track uniform. I took a calming breath as her grip tightened on my shoulders.

"The locker room?" Dahyun asked, still not looking in my direction.

"Yeah, that's where we're headed, right?"

"We usually go back to our own dorms to shower and change, but I’m sure we have extra clothes in the locker room," She answered. We turned right and headed for the building sitting between the soccer field and the tennis courts.

I let out a sigh as the cool air washed over me. Dahyun laughed as she walked over to one of the lockers. After a few moments of rummaging around, she turned and tossed me a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"They might be slightly baggy on you but at least they’re long enough," she said as she pulled out some more clothes.  

I said my thanks and walked over to the showering area. I pulled back the curtain and stared at the large room.

"You don’t have individual showers?" I asked. I bit my tongue but the words had already tumbled out. Why was I worried about individual showers? I was going to get to bathe with Dahyun!

"Individual showers? I guess the soccer team’s locker room isn’t as fancy as yours," She teased.  

I turned around to see her sculpted abs on display again. I looked down desperately trying to ignore the sounds of her undressing. I glanced up to see her in nothing but a towel and my eyes darted around the room as I stared at anything but her. I knew my face was as red as it felt as she moved towards me. I gulped and took a step back, away from the doorway.  

"So are you going to shower or just stand there?" She asked with a smirk.  

She walked past me and over to one of the showerheads. I pulled my eyes away from the scene and retreated back into the main locker room to strip. The sound of running water reached my ears and my hands shook as I pulled my shirt over my head. A naked Dahyun was literally only a few feet away and she was expecting me to join her. My shorts and underwear dropped to the floor one piece at a time. I shivered as the cool air blew around me and opened one of the lockers to find a clean towel folded inside. I wrapped it around my body and made my way to the shower room.

My heart pounded as I saw steam swirling around the curtain separating me from my longtime crush. I took a calming breath before pushing the curtain open and stepping inside. It felt like a sauna in there and I could hear Dahyun's beautiful voice a few steps away as she hummed a song. Who knew she could sing? I took a few steps forward and nearly tripped as the steam cleared around me. It was a sight I thought I'd never see in my lifetime. My eyes were glued to her round backside.  

Every curve glistened under the water and it took all of my willpower to stop standing there ogling her. I cleared my throat and got her attention as I stepped alongside her. Dahyun turned her head and smiled as she continued to lather herself. I kept my eyes glued to her face as she turned to face me.

"About time you showed up. I thought you had ditched me," she teased. I shook my head as I unwrapped the towel and slung it over the shower head next to me. I blushed as she quickly scanned my body before turning back towards her water.

"Not bad," she said. She flashed another smile and handed me the soap. "There's only one bar so we'll have to share." I gripped the bar and tried to bring it over to my end but Dahyun didn’t let go.

"Um..." I tugged at the bar again and this time she took a step closer to me. "D...Dahyun, the soap."

She smirked. "You can wash my back and I'll wash yours?" She suggested. I stared at her as she took one last step into my shower's stream. Water cascaded down her and I knew I would never see anything like this ever again. I held back a whimper as she lightly traced shapes on my arm.

"So," Dahyun said, "Is it a deal?" My mouth was dry as I stared at her. I finally found the ability to nod after staring at her toned body. Never in my wildest dreams did I believe that Dahyun would see me in such a way. My heart danced in my chest as our eyes locked on each other. I could feel her hand travelling lower and I stared at the luscious bottom lip of hers as she bit it. Her hand soon made it to my waist. It was now or never. My eyes fluttered shut as I anticipated her next move.

*********

"You did what?!?" Momo shouted. I still had my face pressed on the table so my answer came out in garbled noises. "Wait, what?"

"I freaked out and started crying okay!" I finally shouted. I glanced up at my bewildered friend before smacking my face on the table again. I had ruined everything.

"Why? What would possess you to start crying at that moment?" Momo exclaimed. "You've been in love with Dahyun since day one."

"I know," I grumbled. I rested my head on my hand. "It was like everything that I'd ever felt for her was swirling in me and once the first tear fell a dam broke. I didn't mean to cry."

“Did you also not mean to bolt out of there like a bat out of hell?” She asked. I groaned and flopped back over face down on the table.

Momo sighed. "So have you talked to her since last week?" I shook my head.

"She's doing an amazing job at avoiding me," I grumbled.

"She’s probably mortified you think she assaulted you.” Momo yanked me back up by my shoulders. “You don't even have her number?"  
"Getting her number was the last thing on my mind," I said.

"And so was sexing her up," Momo scoffed.  

I sighed as I looked around the nearly empty cafeteria.  Since that day, I haven't been able to get anywhere near Dahyun even in class. It was like an invisible force field was put up to keep me from her and all knowledge of that afternoon was deleted from her mind. It would take a miracle to get her to speak to me again and a million more to forgive me.

"Okay, so you chickened out," Momo stated, "Let's move on and try to fix this."

"There is no fixing it. I just wasn't meant to be with Dahyun," I said. Momo grunted as she sprang to her feet and pulled me up.

"I'm tired of seeing you and Dahyun moping around campus. Let's go." She dragged me out of the cafeteria and down to where the soccer team was now practicing.

"No way," I exclaimed. "There's no way I'm going down there. She hates me now." I tried to free myself from her grip on my wrist but she continued to drag me closer to the field. At a time like this, I wished my friend wasn't as strong and able to pull me around like a rag doll. We finally arrived at the field and just as I thought things wouldn't get worse, they did.

"Dahyun! We needs to talk to you!" Momo shouted as she dragged me onto the middle of the field. The practice game stopped as she snatched the ball and tucked it under her arm.

"What the hell, Momo? I'm trying to have a practice here," Dahyun exclaimed. She glared at Momo as the other girls made their way over to the cooler for drinks.

"Well, I suggest you speak to Sana if you want your soccer ball back," Momo snapped. Dahyun glanced at me before quickly turning away to look back at Momo. Did I just catch her blushing? A sharp elbow jab brought me back to reality and I cleared my throat for her attention.

"D...Dahyun, can we talk?" I finally asked. My heart pounded in my chest as she continued to ignore me. "It will only take a moment."

"Fine," Dahyun exclaimed, "If it will get you two off my soccer field." I followed her to a spot a few feet away from eavesdropping ears.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"...I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I didn't mean to...cry the other day." Her expression stayed the same but I could see her eyes slightly soften.

She crossed her arms. "If you didn't want to do anything you could have told me." She said, "You made me feel like a real jerk in there."

"I didn't mean to," I exclaimed, "I was just nervous...and happy." She tilted her head in confusion and I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell all. "I've had a crush on you for two years and all that emotion came out at once. I just showed them in a not so enthusiastic way."  

Dahyun smirked and glanced away before looking back at me. "I’ve had a crush on you since the beginning, Sana."

"You did?" I squeaked out. She nodded.

"I just never knew how to approach you since you've never shown any interest in anyone here."  She sighed.  "It hurt more than my pride when you cried the other day. I thought I had done something wrong and maybe you didn't like me the way I thought you did. That's why I avoided you. I didn't want to have to face your wrath just in case you weren't into me." A large sigh left me and I smiled at her.

"So can we try again?"  I asked as I took a small step forward.

Dahyun smiled.  "No."

"N...No? Why?"

"Let's try dating for now and go from there," she said. "I think last week taught us what happens when we move too fast. Let's take it slow for now."

I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back at her. "Really?" She nodded. "Okay, we can go as slow as you want."

"Good," Dahyun replied. She gave me a bright smile and I could feel my heart dancing in my chest.  

"So dinner tonight?" I asked.

"I'd love to but you did just ruin my practice," she replied. I could feel my heart sinking as she glanced over at her team lounging on the sidelines. "How about we hang out tomorrow? Lunch and dinner are on me."

My ears perked up at her suggestion. "Okay," I said.

She pulled me into a half hug before guiding me back over to the sidelines. My heart raced as her hug tightened for a moment before she let go. Her abs had a light sheen of sweat on them and I couldn't stop my gaze from traveling all over her body.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Dahyun said. I looked up to see her blushing and biting at the bottom lip I desperately wanted to play with. Flashbacks of our previous game flew through my mind but this time we were alone and we started and ended lying on the grass.

"Okay, see you later," I replied. Momo tossed one of the other girls the ball before throwing an arm around my shoulder and leading me away from the field. I turned back to see Dahyun barking out orders at her teammates as they began sprinting across the field.

"Sana," Momo said as we headed back to the cafeteria. She still hadn't released me.

"Yeah?"

"After all I've done for you if you and Dahyun ever break up, I will personally lock you both in that locker room forever. Got it?"

 I laughed. "If Dahyun and I ever fight, it will be over what position we'll do next."

"TMI!" Momo shouted as she shoved me away.

"Maybe over where we’ll do it,” I teased.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed as she ran off.

I laughed as I chased after her.  I knew we looked crazy to everyone else as Momo covered her ears and screamed at the top of her lungs while I shouted every location that came to mind after her, but I could care less what others thought. In only a few hours my new relationship with Dahyun was starting and we were taking things slow.  Slow enough to know that nothing could go wrong between us again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing in first person so hopefully you all like it. I had this just sitting around collecting dust but I really like the story, so I decided to post it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
